No One Knows
by LibbyAnn13
Summary: MarkMaureen, eventual MarkRoger. about the thinness of walls, the kinkiness of Mark, and the need of Roger. just changed characters to MarkRoger, that was my bad.
1. Chapter 1

Title: No One Knows ch 1

Author: Libby AKA phoenixprincess

Feedback: would be nice, real nice!

Pairing: Mark/Maureen, Mark/Roger.

Word Count: 1013

Rating: R,

Genre: Romance, Angst

Summary: about the thinness of walls, the kinkiness of Mark, and the need of Roger.

Notes: 'tis my first rent fic, please be gentle with me. It's written almost like a bunch of little stories mashed together all about the same thing mainly. Rogers POV

Warnings: mentions of masturbation and overheard sex. swearing

Disclaimer: Do not own rent or any of it's characters, I just like to play with them.

The moaning every night kept him awake. Moan. Giggle. Moan. Mark, Mark, Mark. Oh God Mark! Every night! Either Maureen was very vocal or Mark was very good. But Roger tried not to think about that. Tried not to think about the tightness in his pants when he heard Mark moan on the odd occasion. Tried not to think about what Mark was doing in the room next to his, tried not to think about what he wanted Mark to do in his room.

The first time he ever thought about Mark that way was about a year ago. It was before Maureen, but just after April, AIDS, and withdrawal. Roger didn't give Mark much time to himself in those days, in fear that Mark would leave him out of fear, or disgust that he had to room with a junkie…former junkie…who is going to die. So when Mark was in the shower for longer then usual Roger got scared. He flung open the door and shower curtain so fast that Mark hadn't even had time to register. There was Mark, in all his glory, holding himself up against the wall with his left and pumping furiously with his left. He was so close that when he noticed Roger there staring, he just let go with a loud groan that woke Roger from daze. He muttered sorry a few times and ran out the room. They never talked about it. But for weeks after Roger found himself in the shower in the exact same position he saw Mark with the image of his best friend and roommate in his head.

He soon learned that Mark was a kink. More so than anyone he knew. The day he met Maureen he took her to bed. It was about 12 am and Roger was seated on the couch attempting to write, when they walked in, Mark's eyes on fire and Maureen with a look somewhat like pity. Mark winked at Roger and pulled her into his room. Roger was stunned, this had never happened before. But just shrugged it off and went back to writing.

"OH GOD, HOLY SHIT!" Roger had dozed off on the couch but was awoken with a scream. He recognized it as a woman and thought of the woman Mark brought home. He looked at the clock on the wall, 2:30, _goddamn_, he thought, _they're still at it_? He listened harder, moans, not Marks however, came frequently, lots of swearing and screaming. Soon, he heard the tell-tale groan that signaled Mark's release, although he didn't want to have to think about how he knew that, and giggling.

Roger had once again fallen asleep on the couch. This time he was woken by footsteps. He opened his eyes and saw the girl that followed Mark home yesterday. Her hair was disheveled, make-up trashed, she was wincing as she walked and her wrists were raw. The only way he could describe her was thoroughly fucked.

"Have fun?" The chick jumped about a foot and spun wincing. Roger just started laughing as the chick glared at him.

"And you are?" she asked. Her hands were on her hips and she was acting as if she lived here and he was an intruder. At that instant he knew that he hated this chick, and always would.

"Roger, the roommate. And you?" The chick winced again but this time it had nothing to do with pain. Roger nearly smiled. She knew the rules then. Don't fuck with the roommate on the first date, you will not get a second one. Roger lost a lot of girlfriends that way when they made fun of Mark or just ignored him completely.

"My name's Maureen, listen I'm sorry I was bitchy, just long night you know." Roger nodded smirking and just them Mark groaned softly in his bedroom. Maureen's face paled.

"trust me, the walls are paper thin. I know more then you think." Maureen blushed and they both started laughing at the absurdity of the situation. Alright, so maybe she was cool.

Roger never asked Maureen or Mark about her wrists. He didn't really want to know. But god could he imagine. Maureen's wrists tied to a headboard with loose pieces of cloth. Except they didn't have a headboard, or cloth. His favorite fantasy came during one of their longest sessions. He couldn't help himself. As he lay in his bed hearing Mark moaning primarily (which was rare) he had a bright image of mark on his knees, arms tied behind his back the that damn scarf he always wore. Looking at Roger, begging, pleading, to let him touch roger, hold roger, fuck roger. Just then he heard Mark moan loud and long "oh, fuck". roger came that instant.

When Maureen broke up with Mark for another woman, Roger thought that Mark almost seemed relieved. When he asked Mark about this, he just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Roger had to know, so he got a plan together. Mark was a open drunk. Any question asked he would answer. So Roger got all his money together and got Mark trashed.

"She was getting boring." Mark wined by the time he got to his 5th shot. "never anymore fun. I thought she would be different ya know? Go along with my games always but nooo."

Roger shook his head, Mark really wasn't making any sense. "What games Marky?"

Mark just stood, smirked and walked into his room.

After Angel, Mimi, Santa Fe, after everything they were once again alone. Just him and Mark. It's been nearly two years since he thought of Marks games, Maureen's wrists and Marks scarf. And yet, the thoughts about Mark and himself did not go away completely. Even while he was with Mimi in the most intimate ways he thought of Mark alone in the loft. Mark working too hard on his film.

It took 4 years from the first time he saw him in the shower for Roger to admit it to himself. He wanted Mark. He needed Mark, he LOVED Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: No One Knows ch 2

Author: Libby AKA phoenixprincess

Feedback: would be nice, real nice!

Pairing: Mark/Maureen, Mark/Roger.

Word Count: 1013

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Romance, Angst

Summary: nearly all of the same events in ch 1 but set in Mark's POV plus a little extra

Notes: 'tis my first rent fic, please be gentle with me. It's written almost like a bunch of little stories mashed together all about the same thing mainly. Mark's POV

Warnings: MF sex, scarf bondage, dominant!Mark Kinky!Mark. swearing

Disclaimer: Do not own rent or any of it's characters, I just like to play with them (especially Kinky!Mark).

**When Mark Met Maureen**

As he lay in bed with that chick, Maureen, Mark thought of his life. Thought of why he did the things he did. Outside this room, Mark was extremely quiet. Never talked about himself and even his best friends didn't know much about him. One day he overheard Roger, Collins, and Benny talking about getting him laid because they 'knew' he was a virgin. Mark was 18 at the time. He hadn't been a virgin for 4 years by then. They didn't know that at least once a week he picked someone up and went to their place. They just couldn't see it in him. He was quiet, concerned, repressed Mark. If they only knew.

Another thing that no one knows is the fact that Mark is a major kink. MAJOR KINK. The first time he every really gave a clue to anyone was when he met Maureen. He was out filming and just, literally, bumped into her. She was hot, wild, and sarcastic. He thought she could hold her own. Mark was tired by that time of all the women that hit on him. Mary-Sue types that wanna cuddle and talk. Mark just wanted to Fuck. Maureen seemed like the perfect opportunity. So he asked to go to her place. She said that she was living with her parents at the time, I lie he knew, and asked to go to his. Mark could see pity in her eyes and wanted to change her mind about him so he wrapped his arm around her waist and took her to the loft.

By the time they got back to Mark and Rogers home it was around 12 am. By then he was nearly running. He needed her, wanted her. Not for her but for the release. And when he saw Roger on the couch his need doubled. Mark winked slyly at Roger and pulled Maureen into his room.

Mark wasn't stupid. He knew how thin the walls of the loft were. He also knew that he could get Maureen to scream so loud that the dancer downstairs would hear. He's done it before, and in fact it's one of his favorite things to do. He wanted to make her scream, he wanted Roger to hear. He needed Roger to hear. Needed Roger to know how well adapt he was in this area of his life. He wanted to make Roger horny as fuck.

That was another thing no one knew. Mark was Bisexual. Not only was he bi, but he preferred men, more specifically Roger. Mark had wanted Roger for years now. Once he thought he was close to having him. Right after Roger had gone through withdrawal he was very clingy. Mark couldn't go anywhere, do anything without Roger. It felt like he hadn't had sex in a millennium. So one day when he was in the shower he couldn't control himself. It wouldn't take long he knew and he thought that Roger could stand to be alone for a little while longer than usual. He braced himself with his right hand and grabbed himself with the left. He began pumping, silently, thinking of Roger in all his glory. Thinking of Rogers hands, his lips, tongue, abs, ass, everything Roger. He was nearly there and before he knew it the object of his fantasy had ripped open the shower curtain. Upon seeing Roger there for real, starring, transfixed at his pumping hand it was all he could take. Mark let out a low groan as he felt his release and heard Roger muttering apologies and running out the room. When Mark was all cleaned up and walked out of the bathroom he smirked at how Roger, with a pillow on his lap, was shifting uncomfortably.

So as he pulled Maureen into his room he was on a mission to make Roger want him. Make Roger need him as much as Mark needed Roger. He decided to play a little game.

Mark LOVED his scarf. It had so many uses. It could keep the cold air off his neck, it could cover his mouth to keep the cold air from burning his lungs. His favorite use for his scarf however, he put in play with Maureen that evening. He stepped back to admire his handiwork. Maureen was writhing in pleasure. Her hands were tied behind her back. Cloths gone, her cheeks were flush and breathing fast and shallow. Mark had a quick flash of what Roger might look like in that same position which made him even harder. She was moaning, pleading, asking. Mark smiled. This was his favorite game.

"OH GOD, HOLY SHIT!" There we go. Mark nearly sighed. _This chick is hard to break_ he thought as he came up to kiss her once again. It had taken two and a half hours and 4 orgasms for her to scream like he wanted her to. Finally he entered her and finished himself with a groan louder then normal to make damn sure that after all that work, Roger would hear it all. He collapsed on her and she giggled. He lifted his head and smiled. She wasn't so bad. Maybe he'd keep her around for a while. She seemed willing to play his way and it wouldn't hurt to have someone. He rolled off her and thought as she fell asleep. No, it wouldn't hurt to have someone around , even if that someone wasn't Roger.

**When Maureen broke up with Mark**

Mark hung up the phone. _well, funs over_ he thought. Ironic to think that Maureen had dumped him for another woman. She was kind of getting boring anymore anyway. The last time they had good sex was when she found out he was bi. See Maureen had gotten him somewhat drunk that night and started to talk about their past experiences. Mark forgot about secrets and blurted about Sean. Unlike what he expected, Maureen ran with it. Mark was subjected to his own game that night. Arms tied behind his back with his scarf, and blindfolded with her bandana all he could do was moan and squirm as she licked, bit and sucked everywhere, all the while imagining it was Roger. He was close, so close. She stuck her finger inside him, and he came instantly with a loud, "oh, fuck!"

That was probably the best sex he's ever had with a woman. Thinking back on it, that's very odd. All of Marks games let him be the dominant one, he's the one that grants the needs, or wants, of the other. Mark, only Mark is in control. Yet this one time when he wasn't in control, he was the one that needed, wanted, it was the best sex he's had. Was it Maureen? Or was it the thought of Roger? That was long ago, she hadn't been fun in a while. Always, 'Pookie, can't I touch you?' and 'I wanna watch YOU this time'. He thought she'd enjoy the games just as much as he did.

Roger knew something was up. He kept asking Mark questions about Maureen and why he wasn't heartbroken. Mark couldn't tell him it was because of him. As long as Roger was around Mark would be fine. As long as he had Roger, in any way, shape, or form, Mark would be alright. So he just shrugged his shoulders and walked away, knowing this wasn't over and thinking on what he would say when the time came.

Mark, once more, was drunk. He could hear himself as he spoke about Maureen not being fun, and his games. He almost blurted out some positions he worked through when Roger asked about his games, but he just stood, smirked and walked into his room, hoping all the while that Roger would follow and Mark could show him first hand what games he had, but Roger didn't follow, and in a way Mark was glad.

Soon after that came Mimi. Mark never really liked her much. All his work keeping Roger off the drugs could go down the drain if this chick talked him into using again. Not to mention the fact that Roger seemed so much in love with her. All he felt through those years was jealousy. He picked up more people (mostly men) and had his way with them. Never brought any home again till after.

Mimi and Roger had a fight, again. But this time Roger told her that they were through. He couldn't be with her if she stayed on the drugs. So she let him go, foolish little child, and ran home to momma. Well, Roger was once again in his depressed mood and Mark couldn't handle staying there so he left to go to the bar.

An hour later a completely sober Mark led in a handsome brunette named Scott. In a stage whisper he said, "Shhh, Scott, I got a roommate. I don't know if he's sleeping but don't wanna disturb him anyway." Scott, clearly plastered, just laughed and was dragged into Marks room.

The next morning Mark peaked through the cracked door to see Roger sitting on the couch staring at the wall. He smirked and, as quietly as possible, woke Scott and told him to get dressed. He planned to put on a show that morning. Clad in nothing but Boxers he led Scott to the door of the loft. Glancing once at Roger who stared wide eyed, he leaned in and gave Scott a hard kiss on the lips. After, Mark pulled him close and set a date for that afternoon at the life and with one more quick kiss, Scott left.

Rogers reaction was priceless. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water, eyes were as big as saucers and the tell-tale bulge in his pants told Mark everything he needed to know. Mark smirked at him and quickly put a look of innocence on his face.

"Didn't you know? I've always been bi."

And as he walked back into his room he couldn't help but think _let the games begin!_


	3. Chapter 3

Title: No One Knows ch 3

Author: Libby AKA phoenixprincess

Feedback: would send me over the moon!

Pairing: Mark/OC, Mark/Roger, Roger/Maureen Friendship only.

Word Count: 1814

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Romance, Angst

Summary: Roger goes to get help in understanding Mark, which leads to some very interesting events

Notes: 'tis my first rent fic, please be gentle with me. It's written almost like a bunch of little stories mashed together all about the same thing mainly. Roger's POV there is a large amount of dialogue in this chapter. I'm not very good with dialogue but it is needed at this point.

Warnings: masturbation, m/m sex! voyeurism

Disclaimer: Do not own rent or any of it's characters, I just like to play with them (especially Kinky!Mark).

Roger didn't know if he could handle it anymore. For the past week Mark and Scott have been attached at the hip. Mark hadn't even filmed anything, to Rogers knowledge. The moans at night were bad enough, but, oddly, seeing them so comfortable on the couch in each other's arms was even worse. Scott was nice enough. He would strike up conversations with Roger while Mark was in the shower. He knew a lot about music and even played a song for Roger that wasn't that bad. He could see what Mark saw in Scott. That's what put him over the edge. Mark and Scott were seated on the couch discussing the use of music in movies to enhance the feeling. Roger was in the kitchen pretending not to be watching. He just couldn't take it anymore. He threw on his jacket without a word and stormed out of the loft.

He walked without a destination in mind. He had a lot to think about. Yes, he loved Mark, he probably always had, and in the beginning it was ok. He could love Mark without the thought of maybe he is loved back. Mark was straight, so it was impossible. Roger never thought that if he, a confirmed ladies man, could fall in love with a man, so could Mark. Now it was a definite. Mark was bisexual. So there is a possibility. It hurt to think of Mark not loving him. He needed to talk to someone about this, but who? Mark would usually be a help but that would just be too awkward. Mimi was gone, Collins went to Santa Fe on vacation. There was no one left.

An hour after he left the loft Roger found himself in front of the Apartment building where Joanne and Maureen lived. He shrugged and pushed the button.

"What's up?" Maureen. Roger would have much rather talked to Joanne, and Mark for that matter, then talk to Maureen about him loving her ex. He sighed, well, someone's better than no one.

"Hey Maureen, it's Roger. Could I talk to you?" A few seconds later he heard the buzzer that unlocked to door.

He made his way up the stairwell slowly, taking time to gather his thoughts. He had no idea how to broach the subject of him and Mark. Maybe this was a bad idea.

His body wasn't cooperating with his mind that day. He had just made up his mind to leave when he reached their door and knocked softly. It didn't take long for Maureen to answer. She had a big smile on her face and threw her arms around his neck the moment she opened the door. She ushered him in the door and onto the couch. They sat in silence for a few moments before Maureen cleared her throat to speak.

"What's going on Roger? Are you alright? You don't look so good." Roger laughed to himself. Of course he didn't look good, he hadn't slept in a week.

"Mo, when you and Mark were dating, did you know he was bi?" Maureen looked taken aback. She stuttered a bit.

"Why? Roger what's going on?" Roger stood and began pacing the room.

"Mark's been spending time with this guy, Scott, and.. " Maureen interrupted both his actions and words. She grabbed him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. They just stood like that for almost a minute before Maureen started laughing and pulled Roger into another hug.

"You love him! I thought so! I thought it from the beginning with that 'the walls are paper thin' comment. You, Roger Davis are in love with Mark Cohen!" Roger was sure his face was beat red. Even though he had admitted it to himself some time ago, it was never spoken out loud.

Maureen let him go and lead him back to the couch. She had the biggest smile that Roger ever seen. When he sat she sat next to him and held his hand. She calmed down and seemed to process the information Roger had given her. He nearly laughed at how fast she had switched gears. Her look now held one of compassion.

"So, tell me about this Scott guy."

Roger felt like the dam was opened. He told her everything. From seeing him for the first time, to how goddamn nice he was. When he got to their behavior toward each other Maureen stopped him.

"I know what this is Roger. He doesn't love Scott. I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone. It's the main reason I cheated on Mark in the first place. He didn't love me. He just kept me around because I was fun. I knew from the beginning why I was there that night. Do you remember when we walked in that first night? How many times have you brought a girl home from a bar and stopped to wink at Mark before you went into your room with her? It was a show, for you."

Roger shook his head. Mark wasn't like that. Sure he was a kink but games like that were just out of his league. Maureen seemed to know what he was thinking. She nodded her head and began again.

"That night I really didn't think about it. Mark did everything he could to make sure that I didn't. That man can do wonders with his tongue. But then later, I could see how close you guys were, and how sometimes when we were together, Mark would zone out. So then I thought that maybe you guys were lovers once. I wanted to get it out of him so I got him drunk and we started talking about our sexual conquests. He didn't mention you but he did mention this guy Sean. So that night I played one of his games."

Roger was confused. Hadn't he just thought that Mark wasn't one for games? He couldn't stop himself from blurting out, "What games?"

Maureen laughed. "God, I thought that with living together and all you would know all about that. Mark loves to be in control in the bedroom. He tied me up with his scarf regularly. Gagged me, blindfolded me. Mark is one of the kinkiest lovers that I have ever had."

Roger was hard. Embarrassingly so. How many times had he envisioned Mark being tied up with his scarf, or himself being the one tied. It was a regular fantasy, even when he was with Mimi. He shifted a bit to try and hide but Maureen seemed in her own world at that moment, and if she did notice she didn't say anything or even give him a hint.

"So, after he told me about Sean I tied his arms around his back and blindfolded him with by bandana. I don't think he cared for it at first but then he really got into it. It was fun being the one in control for once. But I got my answer. Roger, Mark loves you. I don't even think he noticed that he moaned your name when he came. He said, 'oh fuck! Roger.' so I knew what I needed to. That's when I really started cheating on him. I knew it wouldn't hurt him. I knew he'd be fine if he had you beside him."

Roger was in shock. He remembered that night. He remembered hearing Mark nearly scream 'Oh, Fuck!' but he had been to busy coming himself to hear anything after that. Could it really be true?

"But what about Scott? He seems to really care." Maureen shook her head.

"It's another game. He's trying to make you jealous. Listen is there a night that you two are going to be alone?" Roger shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, well one of Marks favorite games is watching. He used to love to watch me get myself off. So, one night when you two are alone…"

Roger walked home, still painfully hard from all the new information, an hour later. Maureen had thought up a good plan. She told him that he didn't have to believe her. That he could see for himself. All he needed was a night alone with Mark. Until that happened he spent a lot of time with Maureen perfecting the plan.

That night came sooner then he expected. A few days later Scott's mother was ill and he had plans to go home to be with her. Mark took Scott out to lunch before he went to the airport. So it was going to be just Roger and Mark in the loft that night. Roger was beyond nervous. Still he said goodnight early, to make sure Mark was still awake. He needed to know.

He 'accidentally' left his door open a crack and striped down to nothing. As he lay down on top of his covers he thought of Mark's eyes and shivered. All he wanted might come true tonight. As he grasped himself he thought of day he saw Mark in the shower. He wanted to do the same thing to him. Roger wanted to look in Marks eyes as he came and moaned louder at the thought. He pumped faster and harder. He was nearly there. From a distance he heard the door to his room creak open slightly. Oh, god. He opened his eyes slightly, just enough to see a blonde head in the crack with wide eyes staring at his pumping hand. He wanted to go farther then Maureen's plan. He slowed down and moaned Marks name. Then he heard the door open wider and Mark walked into his room. Roger opened his eyes and took everything about Mark in. His eyes held a hungry look, his pants held a large bulge and his cheek had a hand-shaped red mark. Roger vaguely wondered about that red mark but that thought was completely put out of his mind when Mark began to move towards him. Just the look in his eyes sent Roger into a frenzied pace. He was nearly there when he felt a hand on his wrist. He opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them, and looked at Mark holding his hand. Mark was looking Roger right in the eye so intensely that Roger whimpered and bucked his hips off the bed. He saw Mark smirk.

Ten minutes later Roger was writhing on his bed with two new additions to his body. His hands were tied over his head with Marks scarf to a make-shift headboard, and Mark had put a condom on him. Slowly, so slowly Mark ran his hands over Rogers body. Roger felt like he was on fire. This was what he wanted, almost. As Mark wrapped his hand around him and began pumping furiously, he leaned and whispered in Rogers ear,

"Your mine. Say it, your mine."

"I'm yours"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: No One Knows ch 4

Author: Libby AKA phoenixprincess

Feedback: would send me over the moon!

Pairing: Mark/Roger

Word Count: 1518

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Romance, Angst

Summary: Marks perspective of recent events. A little fluff at the end there

Notes: 'tis my first rent fic, please be gentle with me. It's written almost like a bunch of little stories mashed together all about the same thing mainly. Mark's POV. How many of you agree that Love is harder to write than Lust?

Warnings: m/m masturbation, voyeurism

Disclaimer: Do not own rent or any of it's characters, I just like to play with them (especially Kinky!Mark).

Mark woke early, way earlier than normal. As he opened his eyes he realized he was not in his room. Then the events from yesterday came flooding back to him. Taking Scott to the Life for lunch, coming home to an empty loft, then Roger going to bed so early, Maureen banging on the window and pulling him out on the fire escape, then of course what happened after. Mark sighed and rolled over to look at Roger. He was still completely naked and barely under the blanket. He was beautiful. Mark scooted closer and took Roger into his arms.

THE DAY BEFORE

"Roger! Are you up? I gotta get going soon so I can meet Scott at the Life." Mark heard a groan from the other side of the door and took it as a 'no'. Exasperated, he threw open the door and pulled the covers off Roger.

"Mark, what the hell?" Mark just laughed at him.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed. I gotta go, take your AZT." He walked back to the central area of the loft and threw on his coat and grabbed his camera. With one last look at Rogers door he left the loft.

Scott was already at the Life when Mark got there. He kissed Mark on the cheek when he got to the table.

"How's it going Mark?" His voice was strained and by looking at him, Mark could tell he didn't get much sleep last night.

"I'm the one that should be asking you that. Hear any news yet?" Scott just shook his head.

Mark felt bad for him. Hell, for the past few days Mark felt horrible. He couldn't do it anymore. Scott was awesome, but he wasn't Roger. He was using Scott, for many things. Now probably wouldn't be the perfect time, but it would be better to get it over with before it got too serious.

"Scott, I…"

"I know."

Mark was stunned, and it must have shown on his face because Scott began to chuckle lightly. He reached over the table and laid a hand on Marks.

"It's ok Mark. I know you love him. It's ok."

Love? He wanted Roger, needed Roger, but did he love Roger? He never thought of it that way before. Love was always an abstract thought to him, never really having meaning. All this need, could it be love?

He nodded to Scott, "I didn't mean to…"

Scott just put his hand up. "Don't worry about it Marky. Listen, I'll call when I land, and when I get back…if your still free…we'll talk alright?"

They stood and embraced. Scott gave him a quick kiss and turned to walk away but stopped.

"He loves you too ya know."

With that he was gone.

By the time he got back to the loft it was nearly dark. He walked around the city, not really seeing anything. He had to work things out. Love was never part of the equation before, but now that it was mentioned, he couldn't get it out of his mind. He did love Roger, he was sure of it and that made everything much more complicated.

The surprises kept coming however when, after Roger went to bed early, there was a soft knock on the windows. He saw Maureen standing beckoning him to come out on the fire escape. He glanced at Rogers door, and went out.

"Damnit Maureen, what the fuck was that for!" The moment the window was closed Maureen met him with a hard slap to the face. He placed his hand over his cheek and hissed.

"Roger. I can't believe you are doing this to that poor man." Mark was now very confused and it showed. Maureen just went on with her tirade.

"Everyday this week he's come over my apartment. You're slowly killing him Mark. He loves you more than words can say and seeing you with Scott is just breaking him. Right now he's in his room doing something to try to get your attention. Now, get your ass back in that loft and show that man how much you love him."

With that he was pushed back inside. What a day. He sighed and moved to sit on the couch to try and sort things out when he heard a low moan coming from Rogers room. The door was cracked and Mark decided to take a peak and make sure he was alright. Rubbing his cheek lightly he walked to the door.

Roger. Naked. Moaning. Thrusting. Pumping. Oh God.

Mark opened the door slightly and winced at the creak. He thought of oiling the hinges when he heard Roger moan his name. Mark couldn't stand it anymore. His pants felt tight and the show before him was too much to resist. He's wanted this for too long.

Mark opened the door wide and walked into the room. He noticed Rogers hungry eyes on him and smirked. They were right. Scott and Maureen. Roger did want him, why had it taken so long to figure it out? Roger wanted him and he wanted Roger. This is going to be fun.

He walked toward the bed, a hungry look in his eye. This had to be right, this had to be just like all the fantasies he's had about this moment. He could see Roger's hand speeding up and knew at that pace he wouldn't last long. Roger had closed his eyes and for a moment Mark just took him in. He could stand there and watch him, see the look on his face when he came, but it wouldn't be enough. Mark wanted to make Roger come. He wanted to be the reason for the look on his face.

He sat on the bed next to Roger and placed a hand on his wrist to still his movements. Instantly Roger opened his eyes and looked at him. Mark took Rogers hand in his and stared back, his look showing his intense need for the man that lay in front of him. He was surprised when Roger whimpered and bucked his hips. He needed to go get his scarf.

At first, he was worried that Roger wouldn't like to be bound but he seemed to quite enjoy it. Mark took his time to try and let Roger calm down a bit. He wanted this to last, for a little while anyway.

Slowly, he placed a condom on Roger, he may be in a lustful haze but that didn't mean he could forget that Roger is sick. The look in Rogers eyes when he did this let Mark know that he understood and felt bad about the situation, but that look was stopped with a gentle caress.

Mark wanted to touch everywhere. He wanted to memorize Rogers body just in case it was a mistake. After a little while however, Mark wanted more. He wouldn't be able to handle it if it was a one time thing. He wanted Roger to be his, to belong to him. No one else. Forever.

He wrapped his hand around Roger and began at a furious pace. He needed him to know, needed him to want him to. He leaned in and whispered in Rogers ear,

"Your mine. Say it, your mine."

"I'm yours"

THE MORNING AFTER

The first thing Mark noticed when he woke a second time was that his pants were gone. The next was that Roger had moved to lay between his legs. His head was propped up on his hands and he was just staring at Mark. When Mark locked eyes with him he smiled.

"I was wondering when you'd wake."

Mark smiled and opened his mouth to speak but at that moment Roger ran a hand up his inner thigh and all that came out was a small moan. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Slowly, teasingly, he felt Rogers hand move up and down his leg. He closed his eyes and took in the soft touch. A moan, louder this time, tore through his throat when Roger griped his base. Slowly Roger moved his hand in an up and down motion and Mark couldn't help but moan. It was perfect, almost. Mark found that he wanted more. Up to this point it was about getting the other off. Nothing loving and, even though with anyone else Mark would have found this sufficient, with Roger it seemed shallow.

Mark placed his hand on Rogers to stop his movement. He could see and blush forming on Rogers cheeks and almost laughed out loud. A whispered name and he was staring into Rogers eyes. Mark pulled him up by his wrist so that Roger was fully on top of him. Mark leaned forward and captured Rogers lips into a feather light kiss. He pulled back slightly to see the look in his eyes but before he even opened them Roger leaned down and crashed their lips together. It was full of passion, lust, and more importantly love. No words were needed at this point, they both knew what the other was thinking.


End file.
